


卜算的结果

by UNATAA



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd fall in love with himself, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNATAA/pseuds/UNATAA
Summary: 才在被救命恩人那里算了自己的爱情的，带着震惊状态的杰森陶德，因为狗作者的安排死去了另外一个世界。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne





	卜算的结果

**Author's Note:**

> 是桶水仙！而且开篇有刀注意，剧情夹杂大量私设。两个不同的世界的角色分别用中字和英字区分，部分称呼统一（比如老爷，小翅膀，等等）

我们的男主角杰森陶德，aka红头罩，在搞定他的某一个任务时救了一个中国的老人家，还是个神神叨叨算子。他看着大声嚷嚷一定要还救命之恩的老人，强压下被魔法侧的东西攻击到后升起来，并不断在脑子里面作祟的负面情绪。杰森陶德犯了难，如果说是他直接走掉也不是不行，但是他也不太想看见这个和阿福年龄相仿的老人脸上出现难过或是为难，他就是该死的心软了——fine，行吧，我算就是了，别这样看着我。

“小伙子，你想算什么，你的命运，财富，爱情，还是其他什么？”算命的老人用简短的英文词句询问着，因为杰森的识趣，他脸上露出了一个满意的表情。

杰森有一瞬间的失神，自己还可以算所谓的命运吗？难道不是早就应该，断在那个充满尖锐刺耳笑声的仓库里？如果不是那个绿幽而深不可测的池子，他也不会从安宁中被拉回地狱，他也不会——也不会重新拥有他爱的那些人好吗！你妈的！

杰森瞬间清醒了，他摇摇头嗤笑：老兄，你知道你的意识跑到我脑子里面随便偷窥编造乱七八糟的想法真的很操你的猥琐吗？比你本尊长得模样还要恶心啊你知道吗！在脑子里丢完想要说的话，他就把脑海里面残存的，那个魔法测的家伙的残存意识给直接碾灭了。

然后杰森突然就感受到了一股变得热切的目光从那个老人那里传过来，转过头看过去，瞬间被迫接收到了对方的目光暗示：哇我的天啊我的妈耶你好有天赋快当我徒弟吧当我徒弟吧当吧当吧当吧——

杰森：No，我拒绝。

他觉得自己像是被这种热情过头的视线包围了一样，甚至觉得自己因此热到脸上有点发红，杰森轻咳了一声打算速战速决，他想到自己以前看过的诸多关于中国的传说，于是开口用流利的中文回复老人：

“算爱情吧，这个不是很多人都会去测吗，算这个。”他脱了手套，问：“要看手相吗？”他想：虽然我不想算，但是我更不想莫名其妙多了一个师父什么的，谢谢。

老人也看懂了他的意思，有点惊讶于他甚至会中文，然后他更加遗憾的叹了一口气，摇了摇头：“不需要不需要。等我坐下摆好装逼、不是，等我摆好算命姿势，给你整个经典桃花儿预卜套餐。”他原地坐下盘着腿，开始有模有样的掐指算了起来。

杰森对于这个算命的那副还要一个拉风姿势的仪式感震惊到了，甚至莫名感到十分熟悉：这就像是有反派在不服气的问什么的时候，布鲁斯会压着他的嗓子超级凶恶地来一句：Because I'm Batman！他被自己想象的画面逗乐了，面罩后面的嘴角忍不住弯了弯，眼里也划过一丝笑意。

惊讶的神情在算命老人的脸上一闪而逝，他对杰森招招手，说：“你的桃花哟……是——哎你凑近点，再近点，这真的是不可思议，你的桃花是……”

杰森听完了，脸也绿了。这也太扯了，难不成我要看着自己的左右手他妈的和自己秀恩爱吗？杰森僵着脸道别了那个走起路来颤颤巍巍还在满脸不可思议，絮絮叨叨着一定对家人要坦诚之类的老人，也开始返程。别说老人满脸惊讶，就算是不相信这些的他，也感到了茫然和操蛋的打击，真的太扯了，这就好比布鲁斯突发奇想让罗宾去当了蝙蝠侠，而他自己穿上罗宾装当了个看起来傻极了的大个肌肉罗宾男，太扯淡了。

“呃。”他被自己的想法恶寒到，忍不住翻了个白眼在心里呕吐一下，然后杰森停下脚长出了一口气——终于到他放车的地方了。他拍了拍自己红色夹克上面不存在的灰，一边扶正了他的面罩一边走向自己藏好的机车边。但是在碰到机车的那一瞬间，他突然脚用力一蹬，整个人歪倒在机车的一旁，接着马上不停歇的打了个滚，而他躲开的地方都是弹孔，密密麻麻，令人一望胆寒。

操。在确定自己至少打死了三个要他命的人之后，他还听得见很多枪声，这到底是哪个婊子这么想要他的命？一场激烈的战斗已经快要接近尾声，杰森跌跌撞撞躲到离放置机车不远的废弃房子边，坐在墙根狠狠喘了一口气之后他立马给腹部的伤裹上绷带，又用剩下的绷带缠紧了中三枪，肯定已经骨折了的左腿，被流弹擦伤的手臂他懒得管了，现在关键是——操！杰森狠狠骂了一声。他打开通讯器，发现信号却已经被断了。

杰森现在非常清楚的一件事，不管到底是谁，他都想要自己的死得翘翘的。他右手稳稳拿着换了最后一发弹夹，仍在击中目标，还是已经没有多少子弹的枪，颤抖着左手打开了通讯器的留言功能，他想，希望这个二逼通讯器真的有小红说的那样扛得住各种打击。他喘息了一下，朝外打出了剩余的子弹干掉了几个傻逼，用尽量轻松的口气对着通讯器说：

“嘿，小红，这里是大红的留言，我大概去外星了，可能要花很长时间，也许不会回来了，别太挂念我啦，下一次的约饭我先放鸽子了。还有就是……我，我爱你们。操，妈的，记得帮我给布鲁斯、阿福，迪——”

杰森在看到几颗被扔到自己身边还伸出钩爪死死扒住地面的东西那一瞬间关闭了留言功能，他的瞳孔因为极度震惊而放大，同时他也立马挣扎起身逃跑，才抬脚，但是一切都晚了。

“BOOM！！！”

我他妈最恨炸弹，没有之一。这是在震耳欲聋的爆炸声和包围了他的五六颗炸弹炸出炫目光亮之后，杰森最后的，一瞬间的想法。


End file.
